Transparent conductive coatings may be made from both organic and inorganic materials, such as metal oxides. Transparent conductive coatings have many applications, such as in fabrication of solar and organic light emitting arrays, flexible electrodes, touch screen monitors, flat panel displays, and so on. Some technologies may be used to prepare patterned transparent conductive structures. These technologies usually involve complex multi-step processes, such as forming a mask on a substrate before any transparent conductive materials are deposited to the substrate, and removing the mask after the deposition.